elementenefandomcom-20200213-history
Heidos av Eden
*Heidos II *Apis }}Heidos '''var en halvgud skapt av Vokterne. Hans oppgave som keiser av Oververdenen, var – sammen med Persofene – å hindre Edens folk å ta til motmæle ovenfor de ni Vokterne. Mot slutten av Første Æra brøt Vokterkrigen ut, og Persofene skapte – med evnene som var gitt til henne av vokterne – temmere. Heidos sto for å lære dem opp – mens Persofene sto for ledtoget. Heidos ble drept av Abbas under slaget om Dol Erimar. ''Biografi '' 'Skapelse ' ]] Skapt av Elementvokterne for å holde menneskene i sjakk – og sørge for at Abbas og Sabba ikke egget til opprør – Heidos ble skapt med hjelp av mørke, lys og ild. Mørket for å skape skjelettet og gi ham en karisma av alvorlighet – inkludert kunnskap; lyset for å få ham til å ligne et menneske; ilden til å gi ham en sjel og livet selv. Heidos ble bragt til Oververdenen gjennom et meteorittnedslag som delte et fjell i tre. Da fjellet raste sammen, var det stor tempel som sto igjen: Forbundstempelet. På motsatt side av kontinentet slo en annen meteoritt ned i et fjell, og skapte dermed Voktertempelet. Vokteren her ville bli Heidos forbundsfelle: Persofene. Disse nedslagene kunne ikke unngå å bli lagt merke til – heller ikke skadene de påførte. Abbas og Sabba ble enige om å dra og undersøke fjellene – ett hver. Abbas ble overrasket over å se mannen der: Heidos hadde allerede begynt å skape seg et forsvarsverk ved hjelp av lyn og mørke, blandet med ild. Da Abbas nærmet seg, tok Heidos imot ham uten særlige høfligheter. Han fortalte at han hadde blitt sendt av Elementvokterne for å holde orden blant Edens folk, og for å tøyle Abbas og Sabbas makt. 'Hersker ' Heidos hersket over Oververdenen sammen med Persofene fra år 68 i Første Æra frem til år 3612 i samme æra. I løpet av de 3544 årene han hersket, var det ingen som satte seg opp mot ham. Han innførte lover som skulle håndheves – og som ble straffet med døden om de ble brutt. I hans år som hersker, bar han tittelen Hans Kongelige Høyhet Heidos, keiser av Oververdenen; hersker av Eden. Hans forhold med Persofene var ikke lidenskapelig, men nært. De var blitt ektet under en seremoni som Persofene selv hadde skrevet. Én dag i løpet av regjeringstiden – nokså tidlig – ble Heidos og Persofene oppsøkt av halvgudene Hermes og Hløkk. Med sin hjelm og sandaler skulle Hermes dra mellom Over- og Underverdenen med beskjeder, og ta imot de døde; han kunne også opptre som spion ved å fly over skyene, bruke duene. En annen ting var at han var leddet mellom dem – Persofene og Heidos – og Vokterne. Da de to kongelige halvgudene spurte hva Hløkk skulle gjøre, svarte hun at hun skulle vandre over slagmarker og inn i hus for å samle sjelene i de døde kroppene. Hun ville bringe vasen sin til Krysningstreet og vanne det med sjelene hun hadde samlet; sjelene ville følge røttene til Underverdenen. 'Angrepet på Limbo ' 'Vokterkrigen ' '''Død Trivia # ''Heidos ''er adaptert fra den greske poeten # Heidos er her avbildet av kong Salomo Category:Første Æra Category:Karakterer Category:Menn Category:Halvguder Category:Kongelige